The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
Communication services based on a plurality of mobile communication networks such as WCDMA, CDMA, WiBro, Long Term Evolution (LTE) and the like are provided recently. In addition, communication services based on a WLAN (WiFi) network, i.e., a short range wireless network, are also provided.
Although the network environment is a multi-network environment in which various kinds of networks are mixed, it is known that only one network is selected from the multiple networks to transmit data.
The inventor(s) has noted that such a known method has a limit in providing a smooth data service since the load rate of the one selected network abruptly increases when a large amount of data are transmitted and/or received. In addition, the inventor(s) has noted that this known method is inappropriate in an environment in which a variety of wireless devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC and the like are provided further more, and a variety of large-scale data services for such wireless devices are also provided further more.